


A Mech-X4 Halloween Adventure.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Mech-X4 (TV), Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: The Mech-X4 Team is about to have the Biggest Battle Ever, when they come face to face with a Mysterious Vampire Baron.





	A Mech-X4 Halloween Adventure.

It was around Midnight In Bay City, everything was peaceful and quiet, until some mysterious smoke started coming from out of nowhere, it started surrounding the Walker House, a shadowy figure started walking toward the front porch of the house, and knocked on the front door, another hour later, Grace Walker dressed in under-wear, and a light pink nightgown walked down the stairs, through the living room, she walked toward the closed front door, she unlocked the door and opened the door, she was surprised to see a man about the same height as her, He had dark brown hair, green eyes, he was dressed in underwear, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, he was standing on the front porch.

"Um, may i help you?", Grace asked as she looked at him.

"Oh, Yes, My name is Damien Bryce, I've just moved to this City, and to this neighborhood, and I want to get to know the neighbors, starting with you, my dear", The Person answered as he smiled his charming smile to her.

"Oh, Nice to meet you, Damien, I'm Grace Walker", Grace said as she was entranced by his charming smile.

"a Pleasure to meet you too, Grace", Damien replied as he took her hand in his and kissed it while looking at her.

"Oh, Thank You", Grace said as she started blushing.

another hour later Mark Walker had sneaked down the stairs, and was watching his mother talking to a midnight visitor, they seemed to be having a friendly conversation, He was about to leave, when he looked at the mirror that was hanging in the wall, he was shocked to find that the midnight visitor that Grace was talking too had no reflection, He rushed to his bedroom, another hour later Grace also went to bed, that night, Grace Walker was sleeping in her bed in the master bedroom of her house, when all of a sudden the master bedroom window mysteriously opened, mysterious smoke started coming in the master bedroom and it surrounded the bed, until Grace woke up, she looked as if she was in a hypnotic trance, she slowly got up out of bed and started walking toward the open master bedroom window, she stood in the open window and was looking at the house across the street, she was looking at the open bedroom window, at the open bedroom window Damien Bryce was standing at the open bedroom window and was looking at Grace with his hypnotic eyes.

Grace Walker slowly lifted up her hands and started stroking her hair on her head, while Damien Bryce was looking at her, he continued looking at her all night long, The Next Morning Mark was still thinking about what he had seen, he decided not to tell Ryan, Harris, or Spyder about It, or even Leo about it either, he knew that they weren't going to Believe him, He also decided not to tell His mom about what he knew about the mysterious visitor too, That Evening Mark had returned from his Basketball Practice, he arrived at the house, when he saw his mother with the mysterious person, they were sitting on the couch, He was stunned when they were holding each-other's hand.

"Mark, this is Damien Bryce, this is my oldest son, Mark", Grace said as she introduced Mark to Damien Bryce.

"Hello", Mark replied as he started walking through the living room and up the stairs.

"He doesn't seem too friendly", Damien said.

"I'm sure he's not", Grace replied as they continued talking until Ryan walked into the Living Room.

"Mom, How about going to the County Fair Tonight?", Ryan asked as he looked at them.

"All Right, Damien, do you want to come with us", Grace answered as she looked at Damien.

"Oh Yes, I would like that", Damien said.

Ryan gave a secret thumbs up to Mark, Harris, and Spyder, they were watching from up-stairs, about an hour later they arrived at the Bay City County Fair, Ryan, Mark, Harris, and Spyder spread out everywhere, while Grace and Damien Bryce had some time to themselves, not knowing that the four boys was watching them.

"Is everyone in position?", Ryan asked as he started talking to them from a Walkie-Talkie.

"I'm on the Ferris Wheel and I see them getting on a Tilt-a-whirl", Ryan answered.

"I'm On the bumper cars and I've got a good View", Harris said.

"I'm on the Merry-Go-Round and I've also got a good view too", Spyder replied.

"Great", Ryan said.

"Ryan, Mom and Damien is getting off the Tilt-a-Whirl", Mark said.

"All Right, I'll see what they're doing", Ryan replied.

He started going toward His mom and Damien,

Meanwhile Grace and Damien had just walked out of the Tilt-a-Whirl, Until Grace decided to tell Damien a big surprise. "Isn't that fun?", Grace asked as she looked at Damien Bryce. "Oh, yes it is, but I think it's about to end", Damien answered as he looked at her. "Oh, what are you talking about?", Grace asked as she was looking at him. "I'm talking about Forever, Grace, Forever", Damien answered as he looked at her. "Oh, Whoa There, Let's slow down here, You know I've been thinking, I think we should take things one at a time", Grace said. "Oh, I thought that you could've felt something for me?", Damien asked as he looked at her. "Damien, It's nothing like that, I mean't I think we should just be friends, just to get to know each-other before we really have a Relationship, So How about some corn dogs", Grace answered as she started walking toward a Corn Dog stand, until Damien quickly got in front of her. "No, I have a better Idea, why don't we go to my home", Damien said as he grabbed Grace's arms. Ryan was stunned when he saw Damien grabbing Grace by her arms, He was thinking about doing something. "Damien, what are you doing, you scaring me", Grace said until Damien Bryce interrupted her. "Look into my eyes, you're powerless to resist me, you're mine now, Grace", Damien replied as he stared at her with his hypnotic eyes. She looked at him, Until Ryan decided to do something about it, he grabbed a Baseball and threw it at the back of Damien Bryce's Head, He Hissed and Rushed Toward Ryan, He Grabbed him and took him to a hidden corner. "Now Look, This is your Warning, Stay Out Of My, Or You'll Never See Your Mother Again", Damien Bryce said as he left Ryan and returned to a Hypnotized Grace Walker. "Grace, Come, we're leaving this place, right now", Damien said as he put his arm out to her. "Yes, We're Leaving", Grace answered in a monotone voice she took his arm. Damien and a hypnotized Grace Walker started walking out of the County Fair.

Ryan decided he had to do something, he started looking for the others,

Meanwhile Damien and a Hypnotized Grace Walker was walking through the County Fair Parking Lot, until a horse-drawn carriage was coming down the road and it stopped in front of them, a footman got off and opened the door, Damien and a hypnotized Grace Walker got in the carriage and sat down, the footman closed the door behind them, got back on the back of the The Coachman continued driving the horse-drawn carriage,


End file.
